


The Kangaroo Incident

by LILYpadsROX



Series: Gigantic Bubble Universes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILYpadsROX/pseuds/LILYpadsROX
Summary: Felicity swore she had never been so scared in her life.





	

A quiet knock sounded from above her and Felicity peaked out between two of the dresses. 

 

“Felicity” a quiet voice called out. “It’s me. Can I come in?”

 

Felicity sighed and leaned forward to unlock the closet door. She sat back among the shoes as Oliver came into the closet and shut the door behind him. 

 

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.” Oliver said as he folded himself awkwardly down beside her. 

 

Felicity sighed and slipped her head under Oliver’s outstretched arm. “I think I could if you brought me provisions. I’ve already checked the wifi connection - pretty stable - and I’m sure I have snuck in enough snacks from the party to last me until…”

 

“Felicity” Oliver interrupted. “It’s not that bad.”

 

Felicity gasped and shot out from under his arm to face him. Oliver knew he made a mistake the second he saw her stace go from sloughed to straight. 

 

“Oliver Queen. Love of my life, father of my children. It is “that bad”. You grew up with money.”

 

Oliver tried to interrupt but Felicity stopped him with one look. 

 

She repeated. “You grew up with money. You grew up around other people, with money. Then, you became CEO and got more money. Then I became CEO and got even more money. And somewhere along the way we surrounded ourselves with other people with money. Now that was all fine and dandy until we got to here. Birthday parties for people with money. Specifically their children.”

 

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh. “Felicity it’s just a kangaroo.”

 

“No Oliver. It’s a kangaroo at a 4 year old's birthday party. Four! What does a 4 year old need with a Kangaroo?” Felicity sat back against the wall of the closet. “We have surrounded ourselves with people who have too much money and now our son is at a birthday party with a kangaroo and I’m hiding in the closet cause I have a phobia of kangaroos!”

 

Oliver chuckled and pulled his wife in for a hug. “It’s going to be okay. I talked to Paul and Joseph, the kangaroo is going back with the zookeeper at 3, and they will hold off on the cake till after it leaves. They totally understood your fear, but did find it downright hilarious that you hid yourself away in Paul’s mother’s closet.”

 

Felicity sighed. “I did wonder why Paul and Joseph had a closet full of dresses and heels. I never saw them as people who were into drag.”

 

Oliver leaned back against the wall next to Felicity. “Do you want to know the other good news?”

 

“Do I?” Felicity asked.

 

“Yes. Jack is having the time of his life painting with some of the kids from his class and,” Oliver reached into his pocket “I scored us some of those mini quiches.”

 

Felicity pumped her fist in the air. “Best. Husband. Ever.”


End file.
